The Giants Return
by writing demigod
Summary: When Bryn gets to Camp Half-Blood, her peaceful word comes to a dead end. The giants that were in Tartarus somehow escaped and found a weapon that no one knows about, except Bryn. The weapon is her. Bryn and the seven (not including Hazel or Frank) go on a quest to put all the giants into a more secure prision, but where is said prison? And how will they find it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Heroes of Olympus!

* * *

It's funny. I never imagined going out this way. Being thrown into an abyss by a giant. Scratch that. Being thrown into an abyss with an idiot on fire holding something that could grant you life. The thing was, I wasn't going to a) give up that easily or b) give away the box. It would destroy the world if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Any last words?" the giant asked us.

I shook my head. The giant shook us one last time before releasing us to our deaths. As we were falling, I saw red outlines of eyes. It was either kittens or wolves. And how I wished they were kittens.

"Those are wolves aren't they?" I wondered aloud.

"Only the best for us," he said grabbing my hand.

"We'll do it together," I said.

"Together," he echoed, as we fell to our deaths.

How rude of me. I'm terribly sorry. I never introduced myself or explained how I got in this mess. You should know it didn't start out this way. It didn't start out at Camp Half-Blood and I got to go on a quest, quite the opposite actually. If you haven't picked up on some hints already, I'm a demigod. A Greek demigod. and my story started not in New York, but in my math class in Michigan.

I had been yelled at three times already because I was 'disrupting the class,' as my teacher says. It's not my fault I'm a) scared to death of her, b) nervous that I did bad on my test, or c) have ADHD. What was my fault is that I never turned the volume on my phone and it went off in the middle of class. I didn't even know it was in my pocket. What was even stranger was the ring-tone. It was a song from the Little Mermaid I think. So this unrecognized number is going across my screen. I discreetly tried to turn off my phone.

"Ms. Smith," Ms. Johnson said, "is something more important than math?"

"No, Ms. Johnson," I said. "May I use the restroom?"

"Yes, but I don't want to hear another peep out of your phone for the rest of the semester," she said. I quickly rushed out the door and called the number back. Someone picked up after three or four rings.

"Hello? Who is this?" the person asked. It sounded like a boyish man, or a manish boy?

"Who are you?" I echoed.

"I asked you first," he said. "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"You called me, Sunshine," I said. "Oh, by the way, thank you for interrupting my math class. I was about to fall asleep."

He laughed. "I'm glad I kept you awake. So who are you?"

"You fist. Spill the beans."

There was a silence-ish. He wasn't talking, but there was static and the sound of my breathing. So silence, but not total silence.

"Your turn," he said.

"There is no way I'm telling you before you tell me," I said.

"What? Sorry bad connection," he said.

I decided if there really was bad connection, then why shouldn't I tell him? I never heard his name. Maybe he'll never hear mine. "You can call me Bryn," I said.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Could you take a message to a girl for me?"

"Sure," I said. "Just answer my question: When you called a Little Mermaid song started playing. Why? I don't own it."

"I really don't know," he said. "Now the message. There's this girl named Annabeth Chase. She isn't answering the Iri- I mean phone calls. Could you tell her-"

"She probably wants to be left alone," I said.

"-Tell her: Danger is coming. She needs to come home. Please. Tell her her boyfriend told you this," he said.

"Such a heartwarming message," I said. He had obviously had a fight with his girlfriend and tried to make up for it, but not in the best way possible. "I've heard worse."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So, where can I find her?"

"She's going to a school in Michigan called The House. It's a boarding school," he said. He sounded nervous.

"Could you tell me your name one last time? I never caught it the first time," I said.

"Tell her it was Seaweed Brain," he said.

"Okay, Percy," I said. "I'll tell Annabeth your message." Then he hung up. I dialed my best friend's number. She surprisingly picked up on the fourth ring.

"I have a message for you," I said.

"Where are you? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"Annabeth," I said, "you're such a party pooper. Meet me outside in five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Heroes of Olympus!**

* * *

I went to the nurse's office and told her that I had just thrown up. She of course believed me and sent me on my way. When I walked outside, Annabeth was pacing in front of the fountain. She noticed me and dragged me into my dorm.

"What?" she demanded. "What's so important that you had to take me out of school?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked in response.

"About what?" she said.

"Your boyfriend," I said. "Seaweed Brain."

"How do you know?"

"Well, don't you want to know," I said.

"Kind of why I asked." I plopped down on my bed.

"He, kind of, you know, called me," I said.

"What?"

"I don't know, but he interrupted my math class. He wanted me to tell you a message."

"Which is?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, forgot, it went along the lines of," I tapped my chin, and for effect, I said his message in an imitation of his voice. "Danger is coming. She needs to come home. Please. Tell her her boyfriend told you this."

"Okay, this better be good," she muttered to herself. She turned back to me. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel your tutoring sessions for a while."

"Why?"

"Because. I just do."

"I don't believe you. If danger really is coming, why don't you tell the police?"

"Because, I can't."

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"No you aren't."

"Can't stop me," I said. I grabbed my backpack and emptied it on my bed. I went to my closet and grabbed four tops, my sweatshirt, two pairs of jeans, some trail mix, and my computer.

"That's going to be heavy," Annabeth said pointing to my computer, so I switched it out with my iPad.

"You are actually letting me do this?" I asked her.

"You said it yourself, I can't stop you," she said. With that, we walked out the door leaving the campus behind.

And that my friend is the story of me. Nah, I'm just joking. That would actually be sort of pathetic. Wouldn't you say?

Back to the story.

Annabeth and I got in a cab. She told him to drive us to New York. She also handed him a couple gold coins. They looked really cool. I couldn't resist.

"Excuse me," I said to our driver. "May I see one of those gold coins? I promise I won't steal it." I drew an X over my heart to show that I wasn't lying. He handed me a coin. I flipped it over and over in my hand, but couldn't tell why it was so valuable. I handed it back.

"Thank you," I said to the man. He nodded in response.

I turned to Annabeth. "So, you live in New York?" I said.

"Sort of," she said. She put her nose in a book. I replied by staring out the window and eventually drifting off to sleep. To my nightmares. The place where I almost die.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Heroes of Olympus!

* * *

Tonight's death dream was about, you guessed it, Death! I was alone in a huge room. I looked around, trying to find a way out. I found none. On the starch white walls pictures and names scrolled around. The same names followed by the same words: Kill them.

I didn't know any of them, and had no reason to kill them. I don't even think I had it in me to kill someone. The only person I knew on the list was Annabeth Chase. She was number two on the list.

All the other people, I had no idea. Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace? I had no idea who any of them were, but one of the girls, Piper McLean, her name sounded familiar.

I always end up touching at least one of the pictures, which shocks me and sends me flying. This time was different. When I touched the picture, someone spoke.

"Tssk, Tssk," it said. "Will you ever learn?"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Given your heritage I would have thought you would have learned by now," it said.

_Heritage?_ I thought. _Just because my dad is a professor doesn't mean I'm super smart. And I'm assuming they aren't talking about my mom. She's a gardener._ "Show your self!" I yelled.

"You are not ready yet young one," the voice said. "Begone."

The next moment I wasn't in the white picture-projecting room, I was in a cab. Annabeth was shaking me.

"Are we there?" I asked.

She nodded. "I used your phone to call Percy. He said he would meet us here." I got out of the were at a coffee shop. Annabeth ran up to some guy. I went in to get a cookie. Annabeth came in and dragged me back outside. The good part of that? I had my cookie.

"Bryn, this is Percy. Percy, this is Bryn," Annabeth said.

He said something, but I didn't catch it. I looked around. Something wasn't right. My leg started bouncing, which made the table start shaking.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be," Percy said.

I stood up.

"Bryn, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm leaving," I said. "Bye."

They continued talking. I started looking at the people around me. A lady by me had two kids and was drinking a coffee. She had a slit on her neck. A spark popped and she cracked her neck. The slit was gone. A man across her had the same thing happen. The whole outside area had the same thing happen.

I went back to the table and quickly and quietly told Annabeth what had happened. "What's going on?" Percy and I asked her at the same time.

"I don't know," she said. "Bryn, get inside. Percy and I are going to be out here and find out what these are." I nodded and ran into the coffee shop. There weren't many people inside, only a couple with a little kid drinking coffee. The little kid had a slit on his neck. He covered it with his hand. I looked away. The other people were by themselves. Some were at computers, others had their noses in books. They all covered their necks.

I went to walk back outside, but the doors were locked. I kicked it. Wouldn't budge. Next I tried the windows. Same result. I pounded on the door to try to get Annabeth or Percy's attention. they didn't notice me. Percy whipped out a pen. Of course what goes through my head was: _That, is an awesome looking pen. Wait, how's he planning on using it against them? Is he going to draw on them? _He uncapped it and an even cooler looking sword popped out of it. It was awesome. Well, except for the zombie robot people. They weren't awesome. I pounded on the door a little more.

"Hey!" I screamed. "A little help here!" The door still wouldn't budge or break. And neither would the windows. It also seemed like Annabeth and Percy couldn't hear me. It was that or they were ignoring me. I chose the first one. When I turned around to face everyone, they all turned toward me. I walked to the nearest table and sat down. I tried to make it look like nothing had happened. That sort of failed.

I decided to try and copy Percy and Annabeth. Percy was chopping their heads off and Annabeth was round-house kicking them. Since I didn't have a pen-sword, I started kicking and hitting them. There weren't many, but at the end I seemed to have accumulated a rather large pile of robot carcasses.

I tried the doors again. To my surprise, they actually opened. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have accumulated a pile just like mine, but much, much bigger.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded my head.

"What were those things?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We should get to camp," Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

Annabeth sent me to get a cab, while she convinced Percy that I could come. I really didn't like all this fuss over me. I don't like being the center of attention. Well, sometimes, but more offten than not, I prefer to just stay in the crowd. They met me at the cab about ten minutes later. I know, I didn't believe it either. It took me a really long time for me to get a cab. We all filled in and were silent the whole ride.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Heroes of Olympus!

* * *

We arrived at a forest like place. Percy and Annabeth got out and started walking like they had been doing this their whole life. When I got out, I started looking around. The flowers were withered and falling apart. In the middle of a dead patch there was a perfectly health flower. I bent down and pulled it out. The ground opened scaring the life out of me. I think I might have let out a little squeal, because Percy and Annabeth ran over.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked me. I shrugged.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"I picked a flower," I said. I had no idea what had happened. I was just glad I hadn't been sucked into it. Annabeth picked up a stone and dropped it down the hole. It didn't make a sound. She got a bigger rock and dropped it. Same result. I got up.

"Let's get to camp," I said.

"Can she even get in?" Percy asked Annabeth. I could tell that he didn't mean for me to hear, so I pretended I didn't. I saw Annabeth shrug.

"What if she's," she looked over at me and whispered something to Percy.

"What if she's not?" he countered. I don't think he likes me.

Annabeth shrugged again. "I don't know Percy. What if? We can at least try."

He sighed. "I guess." she kissed his cheek.

"Eww," I said.

She paid no attention to my comment. We walked a little longer until we came to a Greek style entrance. On the top of the columns, there was a sign that read: Camp Half-Blood.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. "Is this what Percy meant by home?"

"Uh… yeah," Annabeth said.

"This is exciting," I said. "I've never been to an actual camp before. I went to one to pick up my little sister, but that was it."

Percy let a loose laugh out. "Not exactly that kind of camp." He walked through the pillars and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Bryn," Annabeth said. "You might have to stay out here." I ignored her and walked through the pillars. Annabeth walked through soon after me. I was dumbstruck. I expected this quiet little camp, but this was beyond comprehension. Kids were running around with swords and bow and arrows and in full armor. I took a step back out through the pillars. What I saw was completely different. Outside it was a quiet, desolate forest. Inside it was, well, a war-ish camp. I went back in.

"It's okay," Annabeth said. "It usually takes a while to get used to."

"It's like the TARDIS," I said.

"What?"

"It's bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside."

"Okay." She started walking away. I jogged up to her. The cabins didn't look like normal cabins. They were built Greek style. Symbols hung above each cabin. I recognized some, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate, Demeter.

"Which cabin are you in?" I asked.

"Athena," she said.

"What cabbin do I get to be in?" I asked.

"Hermes for right now," she said, "but you'll be moved as soon as we know who your parent is."

"I'll save you some time. My dad's name is Professor Smith. He has an English major, and teaches at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor. My mom is a gardener. Her name is Josie Smith. She has a small shop in Ann Arbor. I work there sometimes."

"Is either of your parents a step parent?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"How did you get through then?" she asked me. I shrugged. "C'mon. We need to take you to see Chiron." We walked urgently to a big house place. It was painted baby blue with white trim. It looked really old. We walked in.

A centaur walked up to us. Yes, a centaur. A real one! Best day of my life! I was surprised he could comfortably stand in here.

"Oh, my gosh," I said. "You're an actual centaur! That's so cool! What's your name?"

"I am Chiron," he said.

"Like _the_ Chiron?" I asked. He nodded. "You are so cool!" He smiled. He turned to Annabeth.

"Another one?" he asked. She nodded.

"This is Bryn. Tell him what you told me about your parents," she said.

"Okay, My dad's name is Professor Smith. He has an English major, and teaches at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor. My mom is a gardener. Her name is Josie Smith. She has a small shop in Ann Arbor. And neither of my parents are my step parents," I said.

He stroked his beard. I mimicked him, well, except for the beard part.

"I think we've found our answer," Chiron said staring directly above my head.

"So you believe me?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed to a spot above my head. I looked up at the celing.

"What? I don't get it," I said folding my arms.

"Looks like you'll be bunking with me," Annabeth said.

"Ok," I said. I didn't understand what was going on so I just went with it. We left after a moment of akward staring into space. After we left, Annabeth broke the silence.

"I don't think anyone explained this to you, so I will. Your mom is really Athena, which means your my half sister. You are a Greek demigod. Half-god, half-mortal. The Mist helps hide demigods and mosters from mortals. Did you hear about when New York fell asleep?" she said. I shook my head.

"Have you heard of any disasters that happened in New York?" I shook my head no.

"Have you been living under a rock?" I shook my head no.

"Can you only shake your head?" I shook my head no.

"If you can only shake your head, nod. If you are just answering my questions no, wave." I shook my head.

"I'm just kidding," I said. "Can we go exploring? Well, can I go exploring, while you tell me what's what?"

"Sure." I started towards the woods. It's the best place to go exploring and other fun things I shalln't list. Before we could get started I heard a rustling noise behind us. I spun around to see Percy. He smiled.

"Hi," he said to me. "I heard your a daughter of Athena. That means you have to keep an eye on Wise Girl."

"Will do," I said. "Which cabin are you in?"

"Posideon," he said. He turned to Annabeth. "Meeting at the Big House." They ran off to gether. Not knowing what to do, I followed them.

The meeting room consisted of a ping pong table and a few snacks. Chiron was there. I waved to him as I walked in.

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to do," I said.

"Would you mind waiting outside?" Chiron asked.

"Sure," I said. I didn't know what could be so important that I couldn't know. I mean it's not like I have that many friends that I would or could tell. As I was walking out the door, some jerk bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it," I said.

"Sorry," he mummbled back. I looked at him. He was shorter than me (I'm very tall for my age), and he had messy, curly, black hair. A curl of smoke came from his nose. I tapped my nose.

"You got something on your nose," I whispered to him. I didn't want to make a scene. He looked vaguely firmiliar. I couldn't place my finger on it. It was like a distant thought or echo, not completely there. Then I remembered. He was Leo. One of the people I was suposed to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Heroes of Olympus! BTW, this is a short chapter and ends with a cliffhanger-ish. I also have a request/question for anyone willing to answer it. Enjoy! **

* * *

I sort of just stood there like a brick. "You," I said, "you are Leo. Leo Valdez."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Should I be scared that you know me and I don't know you?" he asked.

"Sorry," I said.

"Are you always like that?" he joked.

"Only on Fridays and when there's a cute boy involved," I said.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked.

"No, I think it's Friday," I said. "Please tell me your name isn't Leo Valdez."

"That's my name. What's yours?"

"Bryn Smith."

"Leo Valdez, head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin." He offered his hand for me to shake. I high-fived it.

"You already know my name," I said. "I'm in the Athena Cabin."

"You're with Annabeth?"

I nodded.

"Good luck," he said.

"Leo!" some girl called. "The meeting is about to start!"

"I gotta go, maybe we could hang out soon," he said.

"Yeah," I said. He gave me one last smile before he left. I immediately felt guilty. How could I kill someone so nice and cute? How could I kill someone period? I honestly didn't think I had it in me to kill anyone. I turned around and jumped out of the way. I was about an inch away from hitting someone. I was building some reputation, knocking everyone down. This guy looked familiar too. It was Jason. Jason Grace. What a funny last name. At least I thought it was funny. When I looked back into the room, I saw the majority of people from the list. There were only two people who weren't there, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.

I found a bench to sit on outside. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. As usual, people decided to talk to me. A red haired girl was walking towards the building. She didn't really start the conversation, I just said a polite hello.

"Do you know if the meeting has started yet?" she said.

"I think they just started," I said.

"Thank you, uh," She said waiting for me to say my name.

"Bryn," I said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said offering her hand for me to shake, "Oracle of Delphi."

She left me and went into the Big House, as Annabeth had called it. I sat back on the bench and watched everyone. Some boys were pulling pranks on another cabin. The victims ran out looking angry and mean like they could beat them to a pulp with one finger. Some girls were talking boys into doing something. I couldn't hear what, but I would imagine it would be very embarrassing it they needed to convince them to do it. I tried to place which cabin people would be in. The big, angry and mad guys probably would be in Ares. The pranksters probably are in Hermes. The girls probably Aphrodite. I didn't see many others.

Annabeth, Percy, Leo and everyone else walked out of the Big House moments later.

"I always feel so much better after those meetings," Leo said, sarcasm dripping from his words like saliva dripping from a St. Bernard's mouth. I stood up and walked over to Annabeth and Percy.

"What's next?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Percy said.

"I just _love_ surprises," I said rolling my eyes.

"Then you'll love this one," he said.

"I hope," I said as we walked away, "I hope."

* * *

**A request for anyone who wants to answer it: **

**I've been trying to come up with a prophecy, but I can't seem to come up with one. If someone could help me, that would be greatly appreciated. It needs to involve 6-9 demigods. I also can't do anything that is in another state (I live in Michigan so nothing outside that), so I won't be doing anything that takes place in Eurasia. I know it might be a lot to ask, and I'm sorry, but when I figure out a prophecy, I will be posting a lot more. Thank you for reading this! **

**-writing demigod**


End file.
